For a day
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Optimus and Arcee woke up as humans. What will they do? OptimusXArcee Warning contains mature content Rated M


**Optimus and Arcee woke up as humans...what will they do on their spare time **

**...**

**...**

**...**

Optimus P.O.V

"Goodnight Arcee" I whispered as I slowly closed my optics.

Arcee smiled and fell asleep in my arms and I just smiled. We both then fell asleep.

…

The sun hits my eyes and for some reason my eyes started burning. I blinked my eyes. I rolled over and I fell off my berth but it took a while to land.

I hit the floor and I yelped in pain. I opened my eyes and held my head. I then noticed I have hair. I gasped and got up quickly.

I check myself. I have big muscles, broad shoulders; I could sort of feel the abs. I yelled out and ran to the mirror. I looked down to see feet. I had hands and feet. I checked in the mirror.

I had blue eyes with Brown hair and a goatee. I yelled out. I'm a human

Arcee woke up and yelled. I turned around and ran to her.

"Arcee" I yelled

She gets up and runs to the edge of the bed. I climbed up and went on the bed. I stared blankly at her.

She is beautiful, her long blue and pink hair flowing down, her eyes big and beautiful and blue. She is short yet tall, she had the perfect body. I was basically drooling.

"Optimus…" she said "What happen?"

I swallowed and shook my head "I don't know"

She just looks down and she looks at me. She was smiling and she blushed. I just smirk at her.

Ratchet came in. He is one big robot. Now I know how everyone feels with me. Ratchet just stared in shock.

"What…in the world!" he yelled

"Ratchet…It's us…Arcee and I" I said

"How…what…when…happen?" he asked

"I don't know…we slept as robots and now we are humans"

Ratchet shook his head "I think I can help"

"How…"

"You two are going to have to wait" said Ratchet "Maybe by tonight…I can figure something out"

I nodded "Do your best"

…..

Hours have passed and Arcee and I have been waiting for Ratchet. He hadn't figure out anything yet. I just sighed. Agent fowler gave us clothes food, and other advice about humans.

I went to the kids and I'm still taller than them. It's really hard to be a human. Jack and Miko made fun of me for asking too many questions.

They just laughed, but I don't blame them. Arcee got help from June. Arcee knows what to do. She is smart. I just smiled. Arcee came with jeans and a tank top. I just stared in awe.

I had a regular shirt that Fowler gave me along with jeans.

Arcee laughs and kisses me.

"What…" I whispered

"You look so hot" she whispered

I smiled "Well…you look beautiful"

She blushes and I kissed her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her closer. She moans in my month.

This feels so good. As robots it feels amazing but right now we can feel each other closer. I moan and rubbed her back.

I placed my hands on her hips and squeezed them. She jumps and kissed me again. I felt something harden on my pants.

I moaned and Arcee felt it. She gasps and started moving her hips over my groin section. I flipped my head back and moaned.

"Oh Arcee" I moaned

"Optimus" she whispered

She rocked her hips quicker then slowed down when she flipped her head back. She gets up and I stood up. She goes to my pants and unbuttons them. I breathe out as she slide my jeans down slowly. She then removed my briefs.

My member was hard and Arcee held it tight. "Ohhh…." I moaned. It felt so good.

I picked her up and removed her shirt and brawl and her pants. I see her bare chest. Her breasts are perfect. I leaned down and sucked on one while I messaged the other.

She arches her back towards me. I sat down with her straddled on me. I then switched breasts. She moans out and rubs my hair.

"Optimus…it feels good" she moaned

Arcee started moving her hips and rocked them. I could feel her wet heat, rubbing my member. I groaned and held her tight.

I got up and laid her down gently. I kissed her neck, cheek, lips and I went down to the stomach. I licked her stomach in circles and she arches her back.

"Oh…Optimus"

I went down and spread her legs and placed them on my shoulders. She looks beautiful. I went down and flicked my tongue over her clit. She gasps and closed her eyes.

"Optimus" she moans

I licked her, and flicked my tongue. She rubs my hair with her hands and rocks her hips. I held her down and kept on working.

"Optimus….please" she moans "Optimus"

She climaxed and I ate out her juices.

"Optimus"

I went up to kiss her and hold her tight. I them moved my hand down to between her legs and rubbed her clit with my thumb. She gasps and yelps.

I went down and penetrated her with my finger. She gasps and closed her eyes shut.

"Op…Optimus" she gasps

I waited for her to adjust and she relaxed a little. I then moved my finger. She closes her eyes and lifts her hips up.

"Ahh…ahh" she pants

I added another finger. Arcee moans and rocks her hips to match my fingers. She yells out and arches her back. I slide my fingers out and licked them.

"Optimus…" she moaned "I need you"

I nodded and hovered her.

"Arcee…it's going to hurt at first" I said "Please…tell me if it hurts to much"

She nodded with need. "Please…"

I nodded and held my member over her wet heat. I then slide inside her slowly. She gasp and tightens her grip on my shoulders. I groaned at how tight she is.

I held still.

"Arcee" I whispered

"Don't stop" she whispered

I did one thrust and I was in. She gasps and yells out.

"OH…AHHHH…AHHHH" she gasp

"You okay…I can stop now" I said as I kissed her. I kissed her all over her face; trying to comfort her.

"Please….move….I need you" she pleads.

I kissed her and I slide out and then in. She gasps and moans. I rocked my hips slowly, keeping rhythm.

"AHH…Ahhh…" Arcee moans

She claws my back as I thrusted into her. She feels so good around my member. He heat so tight and warm. Arcee flips her head back and I kissed her neck. She wraps her legs around me and I went in deeper.

"Ohhh Arcee…" I moaned

"Faster…" she moaned "I need you…faster"

I rocked my hips faster. I placed my hands on each side of her head for support. I rocked my hips back and forth. I went down and bit her shoulder.

"Ohhh…yes…." She moans "Don't stop…don't stop"

I moved my hands to her hips and helped her thrust with me. She gasps and closes her eyes. I just watched her, not looking away. She looks beautiful. I love the feeling of her under me. I never looked away.

"Oh…yes…" Arcee gasps

"Ohh…Arcee…" I moaned

"Faster baby" Arcee moans as she bit my shoulder.

I rocked my hips. I'm getting closer to release. Arcee shuts her eyes and rocked her hips with me.

"I'm gonna cum…Op…Optimus" she yells. I kissed her with passion.

"Ohhh…ohhh…I grunted

"OPTIMUS" she moans

I felt her muscles tightened around me. I grunted and thrusted faster. I placed my head on her shoulder neck. The bed rocking, and little noises are being made.

"Oh…Optimus…cum inside me baby" she moans

"Ohh…Ohh…aahh…." I grunted "ARCEE"

I moaned and did one last thrust as I cummed deep inside her. I slowed my paced and I collapse on top of her. I tried to catch my breath along with her. She rubbed her hands up and down my back.

I could still her wet heat. It was still tight around me, but it felt so good. I don't want to move. Arcee smiled as I planted a kiss on her nose.

"That felt so good" she whispered

I smiled and nodded "You felt good"

She blushed and slapped my arm. She then flips me over. She was straddling me and I placed my hands on her hips.

She then rocked them back and forth.

"Ohhh…." I groan

She moved up then down. With slow pace. I tightened my grip on her hips. She flips her hair to the side and her head back.

She placed her hands on my chest and jumped up and down on me.

"Arcee" I moaned

"Ohh yes…baby…" she moan

"That's right…baby…ride me" I moaned

I looked up at her and enjoyed the site above me. She looks wonderful. She looks down and locks eyes with me.

She rocked her hips faster and jumped up and down; the bed rocking back and forth, making noises. She went down and hugged my neck.

"Optimus" Arcee moan

She sounds beautiful; like music to my ears. I thrusted up to her, meeting her every thrust. I kissed her deeply and rubbed her back.

I felt myself climaxing again. She gets up and yells out my name and flips her head back.

"AHHHHHH YESSSS" she moans as she cummed "Optimus…"

She rode me to ride the orgasm away. I then thrusted up and cummed in her. I released and grunted and I kissed her.

"Arcee…" I grunted "Baby…"

She lies on top of me and I held her tight. I slide off her and she lies next to me. I kissed her again.

"You know…being a human isn't that bad…" she said

"You're right…" I said "It is kind of nice"

"Yes…" she said sleepy "I love you"

"Love you too" I said

We both then fell asleep.

…

I woke up and got up. I then noticed I was on the floor. The bed that agent Fowler gave us is broken.

I got up and rubbed my head. I stopped, I don't have hair anymore. I went to the mirror. I was a robot again. I smiled in relief. I then see Arcee walking out with a smile. She jumps on me and I hugged her tight.

"We are back to normal" I said

"Yes…we are" she said "Come on…let's go back to base"

I smiled "Okay…"

I kissed her and we left. I will always remember that night. We then went on a mission.

...

**Well hope ya'll like **


End file.
